By the Whomping-Willow
by FinneganHart
Summary: Since I have to wait so long for the next film, I'm going to have to entertain myself with my own musings.. fluff. "She had been so hurt by him, but melted the moment she realized that he wasn't engaged at all—that it was HER picture he now carried—that perhaps he felt… She smiled to herself, picturing his beautiful face, musing "I bet his eyes even have freckles."


Tina gazed at the many portraits of wizards hanging in the huge room. She vaguely remembered some from her history class, but had to admit she'd never heard of most of them. As she watched them flit in and out of paintings hanging in the great hall her thoughts were not of wizarding history, but instead faded to the events of the previous day. She held back tears remembering as she stood helpless while her sister disappeared through the blue flames of Grindewald's circle. A litany of shame and self-hatred ran through her mind. She was an auror, the big-sister, her protector. This was never supposed to happen.

As her mind was anywhere but here, she hadn't noticed much about the rest of her weary group who were also taking in the enormous grand entry of Hogwarts. Jacob scratched his head in a mixture of disbelief and a little fear as he tried to wrap his mind around the vastness of the great wizarding school. Nagini and Yusuf stood nearby bleary-eyed, waiting for Newt to return from Dumbledore's office with some answers.

Theseus was quietly speaking with a red-headed professor nearby. When he spoke suddenly it startled Tina out of her cacophony of thoughts. "Professor McGonagall has agreed to arrange for accommodations for the evening. School is still in session so she would like us to steer clear of prying eyes and stay near the professor's tower." The professor directed them with a thick Scottish brogue, "Follow me please." They all followed down the dark halls. As they made their way to their quarters they would occasionally see a student glance around a corner with interest at their curious gathering. They certainly didn't look like a group of Aurors or the typical wizards who came calling.

They were led to a set of 3 rooms overlooking a huge womping-willow. The rooms were arranged in a semi-circular fashion with a cozy sitting room in between. "I expect you don't mind sharing then?" inquired the tall professor. They all nodded in agreement, just happy to have a quiet place to rest. Tina glanced at Nagini with a reassuring smile as they found a room that seemed suitable. "You can have whichever side you like.", Tina stated. Nagini barely made eye-contact with Tina, as she was not used to kindness that wasn't masking a devious intention. She made her way to the bed by the window and proceeded to quietly turn in for a much needed nap. Tina knew she wouldn't be able to dose off despite her exhaustion so she ventured out to the sitting room and found a winged-back chair by the fire.

It seemed like an eternity passed as she sat staring at the flames. A house elf appeared with a cup of tea which she sipped slowly. It was the only thing that had soothed her since they left Paris. As she replayed the horrific events of the previous night they were suddenly replaced by a quiet happy memory. She recalled Newt's eyes as he had tried desperately to communicate something to her…"Salamanders." A warmth filled her stomach as the moment replayed in her mind, but her inner judge instantly rebuked her for thinking of herself while her sister was missing. She couldn't help it though. His floppy hair and eyelashes shot back into her mind as she contemplated the quiet moment that occurred between them at the French ministry. She had been so hurt by him, but melted the moment she realized that he wasn't engaged at all—that it was HER picture he now carried—that perhaps he felt… She smiled to herself, picturing his beautiful face, musing "I bet his eyes even have freckles." She was so lost in thought that she had failed to notice those same eyes, which were now directly in front of her.

"Tina?" Newt quietly cooed to get her attention, realizing she was elsewhere.

"MERCY LEWIS," she cried out!

He panicked as he realized he actually scared her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She interrupted realizing that she had yelled at him. "No, I'm sorry. You scared me. I was just…"

They both stopped silent, lost in each other's gaze. Tina who was so accustomed to her sister reading her thoughts that she instantly turned beet red against her will. She had to reassure herself that he had not overheard her girlish reveries. He couldn't help but notice her change in demeanor, but could not endeavor to know what she was thinking so instead he gave her a sideways smile. Tina couldn't help but smile back. As they stood their awkwardly grinning at each other she realized that all the chaos of the day seemed to fade away with his presence. For the first time that day she felt peace. And with that peace she suddenly felt her walls come tumbling down, along with a flood of tears.

"Oh no. I'm sorry Tina. I really didn't mean to scare you."

He tried desperately to comfort her with his words as he kneeled in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck. He tried to make out her words as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's not that. Just everything. I failed Queenie—and now…I feel so…so…alone."

He stood up, pulling her up with him into a tight embrace. As she cried he looped both his arms around her waist, willing her to feel better.

"Shhh, no. You're not alone. You're not alone Tina-I'm here."

She continued to cry until it became a sniffle. She raised her head slowly as she finally calmed herself. It was only then that they both realized how tightly their bodies were entwined. Neither spoke, but words needn't be said. They both knew in that instant. She panted slightly and his green eyes darkened. He lifted one of his hands to caress her cheek and wipe away the remaining tears.

"Tina..."

She answered with a melodic "hmm?"

"You asked why I went to Paris before. He paused unsure if he should continue, but decided he must.

" It wasn't for Leta and it wasn't for Dumbledore…although he did ask me to go, but…What I mean to say is…"

They were suddenly interrupted by Theseus, who was standing in the doorway to the sitting room. "Uhh hmmm, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Dumbledore would like us to join him…"

"NO. I need to say this! Please give us a minute."

Tina couldn't take her eyes off Newt as he had suddenly lost his usual polite decorum. His eyes burned into her as he was determined to tell her what he wanted to say.

"I tried so hard to come back to America. I was banned from travel, you see. I kept trying, but the ministry can be so awful. I was going to make it there one day, but then Queenie and Jacob showed up. And then she told me where you were. You were so close Tina…I could feel you! It was then that I knew I had to do whatever it took to find you. And I did find you—but you were so mad at me. I didn't mean to upset you by those letters…and that horrible newspaper.

He gently grabbed both her hands as he continued on "I'm not good at this. I'm terrible at this, but Tina It was you I was after…am after. Just you, Tina."

Tears flowed down her face once more and her chin trembled as he poured out his truth. In that moment Newt was unsure what her expression meant.

"I'm so sorry." He was unsure if he was apologizing for revealing his inner most thoughts or for upsetting her. He looked down at his feet for a moment, but then forced himself to stay courageous. "Is there any chance yyy…you…

"I do." She answered before he could finish as she had on prior occasions. She had a knack for understanding him, almost as if she could read his mind like her sister.

He looked up from beneath his hair to meet her loving eyes. As they looked deep into each other an electric surge ran through both their bodies. He didn't hesitate in that moment. He stepped forward to close the space between them finding her lips with his. They pulled back momentarily and then retreated back into a deeper kiss this time. Her hands fell onto his lapel and his around her waist once more.

"I'm sorry, but Dumbledore really is waiting." Theseus spoke once more, this time standing more in the hall than before with an amused expression on his face.

Tina and Newt smiled into the kiss, still not wanting to part. Newt, feeling much more sure of himself, reassured his brother they would be "right there." With one more stolen kiss they separated themselves and took in the rest of the room to find Jacob, Yusef, and Nagini were all standing frozen in their doorways, unsure if they should proceed. Jacob had a huge smile on his face. Tina who was completely embarrassed, now buried her head in Newt's shoulder as they proceeded to walk hand in hand out the door. The rest of the group followed quietly after them, happy to have something to smile about.


End file.
